Talk:Episode 152: The Shape of Friendship/@comment-9801674-20131208083009
The crossroads of destiny converge here, in tonight's episode of Cardfight Vanguard. Aichi and company have finally reached a Reversed Kai, at long last, and I gotta say, I've been eager for this showdown. Aichi's resolved himself to settle things, and free Kai. But Miwa wouldn't call himself Kai's bromancer in crime if he didn't step in to test Aichi's might. However, he had realized that Aichi's delicate frame can't handle tackling him through four brick walls and perform a Fatality afterwards, so he settles for Cardfighting Misaki instead. Sure, why not! Meanwhile, Kai watches the entire thing in dead silence from his high chair, doing his best Dark Knight impression. I'm very convinced that Miwa's "I'm not interested in you, Tokura" line is a straight jab at the Miwa/Misaki shippers...me included, because I actually like that pairing. :< But nevertheless, Misaki faces Miwa with her rebuilt Genesis, dis gon' be good! The two have a very agressive match, and this also gives Misaki some time to look back on her bond with Miwa. Now, I know a lot of people are upset at the missed opportunity Miwa had to develop his backstory with Kai, but it's always nice to see him have any sort of spotlight. I actually enjoy these short flashbacks...makes the pairing even cuter~ Though sadly, the time to look back on good times has passed. Miwa starts to get serious, and breaks out Dauntless Reverse (He also looks sickeningly sinister in the midway cutoff scene). With Dauntless in full drive, he uses his Limit Break to catch some R&R action (Restand and Retire), which puts Misaki in a bit of a rough spot... Till she finds relief in her Aegis, which stops the attack cold. On top of the Cider she just put down, she loaded her Soul up with a ton of ridonkey kongulous cards! This is easily one of the best combos for a Quintet Wall yet, I have to admit....I think Miwa's about to feel Kamui's pain. After gaining the soul she needed, she rides into everyone's favorite Restander: Minerva. Big thanks to Tony Taka by the way! Despite the fact that Miwa had Barri in his hand, Misaki was prepared. Minerva, and her attractive legs, restood at just the right time, and forced it out of his hand. The last Crit she checked gave her just enough force to break through to Miwa, and free him from Reverse. *pops streamers* Welcome back to our side, bro! :D And everyone's celebrating like no tomorrow. Yeah! Miwa's back, glory days! Well, season's done from this point, and....oh, right, Kai. He's been so quiet, I totally forgot about him! >> Next time, an overdue battle between two rivals/friends begins. Aichi and Liberators vs Kai and Link Joker. Master vs Apprentice. One who walks to the road to light, and one who fell to darkness. Who will win? Will Kai be just....or will Aichi be dead? ---- Also, speaking of Kai, I'm planning on posting a fun summary on how I feel about him, and his situation on his page for a little while. Probably after the summary each Saturday, or possibly Sunday, depends on how I feel. If anyone's interested, keep an eye out! :D